


Скучать не будем

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Humor, Missing Scene, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: - Ну ладно, не скучайте там!- Не будем, мышка. Не будем...
Kudos: 1





	Скучать не будем

**Мэйвис:** Па-а-ап, мы долетели. Как там Дениска?

 **Дракула:** Всё прекрасно, комарик!

 **Мэйвис:** Правда? А что это за голоса?

 **Дракула:** Это… это мы с Денисычем телевизор смотрим. Ну, шоу.

 **Мэйвис:** Там мужские голоса…

 **Дракула:** А, так это Фрэнк и Уэйн к нам присоединились)))

 **Мэйвис:** Ну ладно… Дениска покушал?

 **Дракула:** Дооо!

 **Мэйвис:** Что?

 **Дракула:** Ну… это…

 **Мэйвис:** Всё ясно, молчи. Детское питание в холодильнике.

 **Дракула:** Где?

 **Мэйвис:** *вздох* в большой железной коробке белого цвета, стоящей на кухне.

 **Дракула:** А-а-а! Понял!

 **Мэйвис:** Ну ладно, не скучайте там!

 **Дракула:** *смотрит на разрушенный вампирский лагерь и подъезжающую милицию* Не будем скучать, не будем…


End file.
